


Frost at Solstice

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Illustration, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny seasonal glimpse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost at Solstice

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v462/Tiriel/?action=view&current=Frost_at_Solstice.jpg)

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)  
High upon The Hill grass crackles underfoot, softening then as warm prints trace a shared path under darkness scattered wide with stars past counting. Breath mists white, fraying ragged into air as sharp as hurt. Empty silence thrums coldly at their ears as they await the midnight hour—as the land waits, frozen at nadir, for the turning of the old, spent year this night.

Imperceptibly, inexorably now, the days will lengthen into Spring, bright Summer’s pleasures following fast behind. But their kiss has heat enough despite all frost, and what simmers here between them misses nothing for the sun.

December 2006


End file.
